


To fight or not to fight? That is the question

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Better than Shakespeare's quote, if you ask me.





	To fight or not to fight? That is the question

Our story begins in Florean and Garrick Fortescue's home, they're fretting about the upcoming big battle.

Garrick muttered, "If we fight beside the others, something bad might happen to Tobias."

Florean reassured him, "Tobias will be perfectly safe with my parents in Italy, Gary."

Garrick asked, "You would send him there?"

Florean nodded and assured him, "I'll send him with one of my trusted friends, so no harm will come to the boy on his journey."

Garrick smiled. "Thank you, Florean."

Florean told him, "No need to apologise, I was just ensuring the future of our son if we..."

Garrick hugged him tightly and whispered, "As long as I'm by your side, no harm will come to you."


End file.
